En el momento adecuado
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: En días en los que hay que estar con la familia y los seres más queridos, Percy recibe la visita de tres peculiares fantasmas que le harán reconsiderar las decisiones tomadas en el pasado, las cuales le atormentan ahora.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Gracias a **Miss Lefroy Black** por el beteo :3_

* * *

**1**

Llegaba tarde aquella noche, para variar. Sin embargo, tras apoyarse en la puerta y comprobar que su piso estaba a oscuras, recordó que estaba solo. Penny había ido a visitar a sus padres, por lo que Percy tenía para él aquel… viernes por la noche. Y no, no tenía plan alguno que implicase salida con amigos o visita a la familia. Simple y llanamente porque Percy ni tenía amigos de renombre ni se hablaba, aún, con su familia. Era una larga historia, pero últimamente todo había girado en torno a su negación del regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

Así, simplemente, cenó lo que sus capacidades culinarias le permitieron, recordando durante el proceso la rica comida de su madre, y se puso al día con informes del Ministerio, para así tener un fin de semana más centrado en Penny.

Tras la frugal cena, consistente en un emparedado, y la elaboración de papeleo ministerial hasta que se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, decidió irse a dormir. La cama de matrimonio que compartía con Penny, aunque lo suyo de matrimonio aún no tenía nada, le parecía anormalmente grande y solitaria para él aquella noche. Tras apagar la luz, se quedó un rato despierto, pensativo, como siempre hacía. Y pensó que, como guinda para aquella noche que estaba demostrando lo solo que estaba últimamente, pronto sería Navidad. Y no creía poder pasar otras fiestas como invitado de los Clearwater mientras estos se preguntan por qué Percy no va a pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Sea como fuere, se tumbó de lado y procuró dormir.

* * *

―Weasley… ¡Weasley! ¡Despierte!

Se levantó con el corazón en un puño. Alguien, un hombre, le había estado llamando a gritos. Buscó sus gafas y su varita para poder dar algo de luz a la oscura habitación. Tras recorrer la habitación vio que, para su sorpresa, había alguien conocido sentado en el butacón que Penny tenía colocado en una esquina del cuarto.

―¿Señor ministro? ¿Qué hace aquí?

El Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ataviado con un impecable traje, se levantó del butacón.

―Lo lamentó, Weasley, pero yo no soy Rufus Scrimgeour.

―Tiene gracia porque… bueno, habla, actúa y viste como él. Señor ministro, ¿qué hace en mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Hay algún… problema en el Ministerio? Ya sabe que puede despertarme a cualquier hora del día, le ayudaré en lo que sea, para algo soy su asistente, pero… no hacía falta que entrase en mi casa para…

―Weasley ―le interrumpió Scrimgeour mientras curioseaba por la habitación ―. Cállese. Ya le he dicho que no soy el Ministro de Magia.

Percy entonces le miró con suspicacia. Debería haberse dado cuenta desde el principio. Si decía no ser el ministro, entonces, ¿quién era? Estaba más que claro. Era un mortífago que veían a matarle o a sacarle información. Vaya, y él que no se consideraba tan importante.

―¿Quién es usted? Muéstrese ―le inquirió mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

El ministro que decía no serlo en realidad esbozó una sonrisa.

―Señor Weasley, soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas ― dijo con solemnidad.

En el rostro de Percy se dibujó la incredulidad. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el autodenominado fantasma, aún apuntándole con la varita.

―¿Me toma por idiota? Está usted hablando con el ayudante del Ministro de Magia. ¿Quién es?

―Ya se lo he dicho: el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas. Y he venido aquí para mostrarte algo.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué, si se puede saber?

El fantasma sonrió y, acto seguido, tocó rápidamente a Percy en un hombro. Antes de que el joven pudiera articular hechizo de defensa alguno, una blanca y cegadora luz lo envolvió y, al instante, apareció en otro lugar, totalmente distinto a la habitación de la casa que compartía con Penny. No, aquello era la Madriguera.

Percy se separó del fantasma.

―¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué me has traído a la casa de mis padres? ¿Eres un mortífago y quieres matarnos a todos por traidores?

―Percy, por favor ―Ahora le llamaba Percy ―, cálmate. No te he traído aquí para matarte junto a tu familia.

Pero Percy le hizo callar.

―Silencio, silencio, no quiero que mis padres sepan que estoy aquí ―se pegó de espaldas a una pared mientras aguzaba el oído.

―No te preocupes por eso, no pueden oírnos.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no puede oírnos? ―Percy no entendía nada. ¿Por qué un mortífago, si es que de verdad lo era, le había traído a la casa de sus padres sólo para decirle que nadie podía oírles?

―Estamos en el pasado, Percy. En unas Navidades de tu pasado, concretamente. Ve y compruébalo.

El joven Weasley miró con desconfianza al fantasma pero caminó hasta el salón de la Madriguera. Y lo que vio allí le dejó sorprendido, porque era algo que había vivido hacía ya muchos años.

―¿Hola? ¿Mamá, papá? ―vio a sus padres, más jóvenes, ambos sentados en el sofá, y su madre con un bebé en los brazos, mientras contemplaban a un grupo de niños que correteaban y jugaban. Había un niño, el más alto de todos, con una escoba de carreras de juguete. Otro con un dragón de peluche. Dos niños idénticos, más pequeños, que andaban trasteando con algo a escondidas. Y, para finalizar, el último de los niños, que no debía tener ni seis años y que, en ese momento, leía un libro, alejado del resto.

―¿Recuerdas este momento?

―Eh… sí, claro. Es una Navidad con mi familia, no tiene nada de misterio ― Al parecer no le gustaba, demasiado, estar allí.

―Es una de las dieciocho Navidades que pasaste con tu familia, antes de… bueno, antes de dejar de hablarles.

―¿Me has traído para eso, seas quién seas? ¿Para mostrarme unas Navidades pasadas? Si es así, perfecto, ya lo has hecho. Ahora llévame de vuelta a mi casa… y a mi tiempo.

―¿Qué ocurre, Percy, no te gusta estar aquí? ―preguntó el fantasma.

―¡He dicho que me lleves de vuelta! ―gritó. Se calló de repente por si su familia le había escuchado, pero recordó inmediatamente que nadie podía oírles.

El fantasma se encogió de hombros y posó una mano en el hombro de Percy, llevándolo de vuelta a su casa.

―Bien, ya estamos. Ahora me iré.

―Perfecto, entonces ―dijo Percy con ironía.

―Sólo espero que lo que acabas de ver te haga reconsiderar un poco las decisiones que has tomado últimamente, Percy. Recuerda, siempre puedes volver a tener una Navidad, y también una vida, como las de antes. Buenas noches.

El fantasma desapareció, dejando a Percy solo. Este se tumbó en la cama, nuevamente quedándose pensativo, hasta que consiguió volverse a dormir. Esperaba no recibir la visita de más "fantasmas" durante la noche.


	2. 2

**2**

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche. Tanteó su varita y la encendió. Lo primero que el rayo de luz enfocó fue a un pelirrojo que le miraba de cerca.

―¡AH! ―gritó. Fue tal el susto que hasta se cayó de la cama.

―Vaya, lo siento ―se disculpó el pelirrojo.

Percy asomó la cabeza por el borde de la cama.

―Fred, ¿qué haces aquí, en mi casa y a estas horas de la noche?

―Yo no soy Fred, Percy.

El mayor de los Weasley en aquella habitación rodó los ojos.

―Está bien, pues George.

Dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Tampoco soy George.

Percy se quedó callado. Si decía que no era Fred, ni tampoco George… ¿quién era, un mortífago o, horror, otro de esos fantasmas?

―Déjame adivinar. ¿Otro fantasma de Navidades Pasadas?

―Caliente pero muy frío. Soy un fantasma, sí, pero de otras Navidades. De las Presentes, para ser más concreto. Y he adoptado el físico de tu hermano Fred, pero eso es todo.

Percy bajó la cabeza.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer, llevarme a alguna otra época, a ver mis Navidades?

El fantasma se acercó a él y se acuclilló a su lado.

―¿No te he dicho que soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes? No vamos a _cuándo_, sino a _dónde_.

Antes de que Percy pudiese decir algo más, el fantasma le tocó con una mano y, nuevamente, una luz blanca y cegadora los sacó de allí.

Había vuelto a la Madriguera, pero debían seguir, efectivamente, en la misma época. Probablemente unos días después, porque los Weasley, junto a otros como Harry Potter o Remus Lupin, estaban celebrando la Navidad. A simple vista era una Navidad como cualquier otra de las que había vivido hasta que dejó de hablarles, con las ingentes cantidades de comida de su madre, las bromas de sus hermanos, los suéteres tejidos a mano…

―No parecen muy tristes de que no esté, ¿verdad? ―ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, resultaba de lo más egoísta. Él, y sólo él, se lo había buscado.

―¿De verdad? Aquí las cosas no saltan a simple vista. Fíjate bien.

Percy prestó más atención. A decir verdad, su padre a veces se mostraba como ausente. Y su madre tenía marcas de haber estado llorando. ¿Llorando porque uno de sus hijos no estaba ahí? ¿O tal vez no por eso, sino porque ahí fuera había una guerra y uno de sus hijos no le dirigía la palabra? ¿Y si cualquier día le pasaba algo malo?

De repente lo vio, uno de esos estúpidos suéteres que su madre hacía para sus hijos en Navidad. Percy los odiaba, odiaba esa manía de regalar prendas con las iniciales de sus hijos, pero aquel suéter, doblado perfectamente sobre una de las mesas, esperando al dueño que nunca vendría a reclamarlo. Tenía una "P" perfectamente bordada en el pecho.

Permaneció callado. Entonces el fantasma posó una mano sobre su hombro y desaparecieron de vuelta a su casa.

―Bueno, yo me voy ya. Sólo… piensa en lo que acabas de ver, ¿de acuerdo?

―Espera. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué tú? Quiero decir, ¿por qué adoptas la forma de mi hermano Fred? ¿Por qué no la de George?

El fantasma sonrió con el rostro de Fred.

―¿Qué importa eso, Percy? Sólo soy un fantasma.

Y desapareció, tal y como lo hizo el primer fantasma con el aspecto de Scrimgeour. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?


	3. 3

**3**

Ni siquiera sabría decir si, en ese momento de la noche, había conseguido dormirse. Después de la visita de dos supuestos fantasmas que le habían mostrado sus navidades pasadas y las presentes de su familiar, resultaba normal que ya no pudiese dormir. Por eso no se percató de a quién tenía al lado.

―Buenas noches, Percy.

A su lado estaba Penny, aunque estaba muy rara. Vestía un vestido largo de color blanco, cuando a ella, por lo general, no le gustaba llevar esa clase de prendas.

―¿Penny? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

―¿Otro fantasma?

―Sí. El último de la noche, puedes estar tranquilo. Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras.

―Eso no suena demasiado bien ―comentó Percy.

―¿Por qué crees que será algo malo?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, quizás por lo que acabo de ver. Quizás porque soy demasiado orgulloso y jamás volveré ante mi familia para disculparme…

No dijo nada más. El fantasma, por su parte, tomó su mano y la luz blanca se los llevó… para volver a aparecer en el mismo sitio. Seguían en la misma habitación, sólo que en algún momento en el futuro. El lugar era considerablemente más viejo.

Aquella vez no vio a cualquiera de sus otros familiares, sino a sí mismo, pero mayor, mucho más mayor. Un anciano decrépito sentado en el butacón de Penny, mirando hacia ellos sin mirar. A Percy le dio la sensación de que les observaba a ellos.

―No te preocupes, no puede vernos ―le tranquilizó Penny.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―dijo el Percy joven.

―Tan sólo… mira a tu alrededor.

Así lo hizo. Y lo que vio fueron fotos. Colgadas en las paredes, sobre las mesitas de noche… fotos de su familia, de antiguos amigos, de Penny… Y Percy, el anciano Percy, la única persona viva en aquella habitación, la única no inmortalizada en las fotografías. Solo entre todos aquellos recuerdos.

―Sácame de aquí ―pidió Percy, casi con una súplica.

―Percy…

―¡Vámonos!

El fantasma no dijo nada más. Volvió a tomar su mano y volvieron al mismo sitio, muchos años atrás, al presente.

―¿Por qué? Tres fantasmas…

―Hemos venido por tres razones, Percy, aunque todas giran alrededor de lo mismo. Esta noche hemos estado aquí para que recuerdes, para que tengas en cuenta el ahora y para que… pienses en lo que podría pasar. Pero eso último dependerá de lo que tú quieras hacer y de las decisiones que tomes a partir de ahora.

―Esto… ¿ha sido real?

―Tan real como tú quieras que sea. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Se quedó pensativo un momento.

―¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué eres el Fantasma de… las Navidades Futuras? Scrimgeour era el de las Pasadas, Fred el de las Presentes...

―Nosotros no somos ellos. Aquel que viste como Scrimgeour no era él. Igual que Fred no era realmente Fred. Y yo no soy Penny.

―¿Pero por qué os mostráis así ante mi?

Sin embargo el fantasma con el rostro de Penny no contestó a eso.

―Percy, nosotros sólo somos… fantasmas.

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Inmediatamente, Percy calló dormido, sin apenas pararse a pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Simplemente se durmió, como si todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido largo y tedioso. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sin haber recibido la visita de ningún otro fantasma de Navidades.

Penny no había llegado, así que seguía solo. Aquella idea incluso le estremeció. Salió rápido de la cama y, tras darse una ducha y vestirse, se desapareció de la casa, apareciendo en mitad de un campo. A lo lejos podía ver una casa cuya disposición no había seguido lógica alguna. La Madriguera. Podía oír las risas de las personas que en ese momento se encontraban allí. Podía olvidarlo todo, caminar hasta la casa, entrar y pedir disculpas por ser tan idiota. Pero había algo, alguna cosa, que le impedía hacerlo.

Quizás era que resultaba demasiado pronto. O demasiado difícil. O quizás es que, simplemente, no era ese el momento.


End file.
